


Don't Leave Me

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [13]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Reader gets shot but survives, Some Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Dick always wondered how he would meet his soulmate, the words on his arm begging for him to not let them die weren’t the most comforting.  Will his soulmate die in his arms just as he meets them or will they walk away and live happily together?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 76





	Don't Leave Me

Dick had spent a lot of time staring at the words on his arm. “Please don't let me die. I don't want to die.” They had appeared on his arm when he turned thirteen. He had been Robin for a about a year at that point and he wondered if the next person he saved on patrol was going to be his soulmate uttering those heartbreaking words. He wondered if they would die in his arms before he ever got the chance to know them truly.

Bruce had tried to reassure Dick that things would be okay, but even he wasn’t sure what fate held in store for his son and his future soulmate. It seemed cruel for a thirteen year old to have to worry about the day he met his soulmate would also be the day he lost them as well. 

Eight years had passed since the words appeared on Dick’s arm and he still had yet to meet his soulmate. There was a growing itch though that it would be happening soon, that whoever he was destined to be with could be right around the corner. 

That night he stood as Nightwing on the top of an apartment complex watching the city. He had busted up a drug sale earlier, but since then it had been pretty quiet. Dick didn’t mind the quiet nights. He preferred them if he were being honest.

“Nightwing,” Tim’s voice was suddenly in his ear. “There’s a convenience store two blocks from your current location with an armed robbery going on.”

“I’m on it,” he responded as he leapt into action.

He raced down the pavement toward the convenience store, his heart pounding in his chest as he went. He knew the people that ran it and hoped that everyone was all right. When he arrived the guy was grabbing the money, several people cowering behind the shelves. “Is that everything?!” The man shouted at the cowering clerk, who nodded her head.

“You know it’s not polite to yell at a lady,” Dick said as he came in behind the man who whirled at the sound of Dick’s voice. Before the robber could even respond Dick was disarming him with a swift move. The robber landed face first on the floor with a sickening crack as blood poured from his now broken nose. “Oof, you’re gonna need to get that looked at if you want it to set right.”

“Asshole,” the man croaked, pain lacing his voice.

“Yeah, sure I’m the asshole,” Dick grumbled as he ziptied the man’s hands behind his back. “Is everyone okay?” He asked once he was sure the robber had been secured.

“Someone was shot,” the woman said. “They tried to stop the man, but he shot before they could do anything.”

A man stepped forward, “This way.”

Dick quickly followed the man to where they had dragged your body. Dick could see the blood smear on the white floor and his stomach churned wondering if you were still alive or not. Someone was kneeling next to you, a hand over the gunshot wound, paper towels stained red with your blood.

“Help is on the way,” the woman putting pressure on your wound said. “It’ll be okay.”

“Here let me,” Dick told them woman who gratefully got out of the way. He knelt next to you, your eyes wide and fearful. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen.”

“Please don’t let me die,” you had tears trailing down your cheeks and Dick went still. “I don’t want to die,” your voice cracked as you said the words.

Dick couldn’t believe it, you were here, he was finally meeting you. And he was terrified. You were losing a lot of blood and he wasn’t sure how far off the EMTs were. His mind raced and before he could reconsider he picked you up in his arms. “Can you all wait for the police to arrive? I need to get them out of here so I can get them medical attention.”

Everyone said that it would be fine and Dick rushed you back to the cave where Alfred was waiting with the right supplies. “I don’t know the blood type, but it’s a GSW to the right flank. Barely missed their lungs.”

Alfred quickly got to work with expert ease. He had been doing this long enough that he knew what he was doing. It took over an hour for everything to calm down, but Alfred came back to Dick and said that you would make a recovery. Dick had sagged with relief and followed behind Alfred as he wheeled you up to a room, you were still unconscious and would no doubt have questions when you woke.

Dick sat by your side the entire time, he had removed his mask, but he was still in his Nightwing costume. He wanted to make sure that you knew it was him, that he was your soulmate and that you were safe.

After a few hours Dick had dozed off, his head resting on your bed, his breathing steady. You had woken up and were watching him. You had been scared at first, the last thing you remembered before passing out was Nightwing coming and saying the words tattooed on your arm. You realized that he was your soulmate, but at the time it had barely registered. You were in so much pain that you couldn’t think clearly.

Now the pain was a dull ache and you were in someone else’s bed with Nightwing beside you, but he was no longer wearing his mask. You recognized that face. It was Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and you couldn’t help but think that he looked adorable as he slept. His long, dark lashes fanned out over his cheeks, the way his hair fell slightly on his face, and there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

Yeah, he was adorable and you totally forgot that you had been shot for that split second of studying him.

The door to your temporary room opened and an older gentleman entered with a tray. There was a glass of water and some pills. He smiled at you, “Ah good you’re awake. I brought some water and pain medicine for you,” he had a British accent and your brain processed that this was Alfred Pennyworth. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to wake Master Dick, he can get it for you.”

You merely nodded too afraid to talk and wake Dick up. Alfred offered one last smile and slowly left your room. The door clicking had Dick shooting up, his eyes a little bleary from sleep and he looked around assessing for any danger and then his eyes landed on you, awake and staring at him. “Oh thank God, you woke up.”

You fiddled with the comforter in front of you, “Well that’s one hell of a way to meet my soulmate.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, it is.”

You wondered where the tattoo of your first words to him was. “I’m sorry that mine weren’t better words. I can’t imagine what you must have felt seeing what I said when they finally appeared on you.” You can’t imagine what the words pleading for your life must have done to him.

“It wasn’t pleasant, I always thought I’d have to watch my soulmate die, but I’m glad that’s not the case this time. Alfred is good at patching people up.” His blue eyes searched your face for any signs of something wrong. “Are you okay with me being… you know, Nightwing?”

The question threw you off for a moment and you said, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He fidgeted in his seat, “Well it’s a dangerous job, and I could get hurt. I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel at having a vigilante for a soulmate.”

“Dick,” he liked the way his name rolled off your tongue. “Living in Gotham is dangerous, as proven tonight. I went to that convenience store after work to grab something quick to eat and then I was heading straight home. Then there was a robbery. I think just walking down the street is dangerous on a good day. And how could I not be okay? You saved my life tonight, what am I supposed to say? You can never save anyone else?” You shook your head, “I’m fine with it, Dick, I promise.”

He was relieved to hear you say that. He got up and crawled into bed next to you, he needed to be reassured that you were real and still there. You rested your head on his shoulder and he said, “Tell me anything and everything about you,” he whispered.

You hummed and considered the stories you could tell him. And in the late hours of the evening the two of you talked and shared with one another until you both fell asleep, curled around each other and feeling more content than either of you had ever felt before in your lives.


End file.
